Little Things
by Trapped in a MatchBox
Summary: random rabby story. my first time writting rabby so be nice. Abby is sad that she lost a patient and Ray comforts her. PG-13 just to be safe. RR
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Ok, this is just a random story thatI wrote when I was bored... it can be a standalone or a series if you guys like it... it's up to you. I've already got chapter 2 half written, so if you review it'll make me write a whole lot faster. Oh, and one last thing, this is the first time I've written a rabby fanfic so I dunno if it's any good. It's just rabby friendship for now, but things will get better later on, that is if you want me to continue. Ok, enough talking. Go read! Enjoy._**

****

**_Little Things_**

There are little things in the world that makes my life worth living. Saving lives is one of them. And that's what I've been doing on a daily basis for the past few years and lately, it has become the only reason I get out of bed every morning. With a social life almost non-existent, I throw myself even more into work. My crazy schedule as an intern and the lack of sleep make even harder to keep the days from blurring together.

But today something different happened. I saw this patient that certainly will be hard to forget. A little girl, only seven years old. End-stage leukemia. No parents, no family, no one to care for her, no one to hold her hand as her life slowly left her small body. Only doctors that she didn't know.

When I realized that there was nothing I could do to save her life, I sat there and held her little hand in mine until she died. I'll never forget the look on her face. She looked like a little angel returning to Heaven, as cliché as that may sound.

Now I'm up on the roof, cup of coffee in hand to keep me awake and jacket and gloves on to fight the fierce Chicago winter. As I watch the city below, people going home to their families after a long day at work, I realize that none of these people cares if this little girl died. It doesn't make any difference to them. I shouldn't be affected by this. She's just a patient. I lost her. But that's what I've been doing for a long time. Sometimes we can't save every patient. And weirdly enough, I feel the tears gathering in my eyes just at the thought of that little girl lying on that bed as the disease consumed her. I've seen this scene a million times over the years. I should be used to it. Then why is this little girl affecting me so much?

A tear makes its way down my cheek as I hear someone open and close the door behind me. I don't turn around. Whoever it is, I don't want them to see me like this. I can't let them. I've always kept this tough mask at work. I can't break down now. Another tear slips the corner of my eye as I feel the person getting closer to me.

"Hey, Lockhart, I've been looking all over for you. Your patient in 5 wants to talk to you." Ray Barnett says sitting down next to me. I brush away the tears that insist on falling down my cheeks.

"I'll be right there." My voice comes out shaky, totally giving me away. I look out at the city, not daring to look at him.

"Are you ok?" he asks touching my shoulder gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say brushing tears away with the back of my hand.

"I can see that you're not." He says trying to make me look at him. "You're crying."

"It's nothing." I say looking away.

"You don't cry over nothing." He says giving my shoulder a light squeeze. "What's wrong?" he asks gently. Who would've ever thought that Dr Barnett had a sensitive side?

"It's just…" I take a deep breath, trying to prevent a new flood of tears that are threatening to fall. "I just lost this patient, this little girl with end-stage leukemia. She was only 7." A new tear makes its way down my cheek and Ray wipes it away with his thumb. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"We save who we can, right?" he says rubbing my back lightly.

"But we have all this knowledge and we couldn't save this innocent child. It makes me sad. That's all. I should be used to it; I don't know why it's getting to me so much. I shouldn't be crying."

"It's ok to cry. It means you care for your patients." I look up at him with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Thanks, Ray." I say as he helps me up. He smiles at me. "You know, I'd never imagined you had this comforting side. You just keep surprising me." I say; a grin now playing on my lips.

"I'm a mysterious man, Lockhart." I chuckle at this.

"Whatever you say, Barnett." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"What? I am!" he laughs and pushes the door open.

"Let's get back to work." I say walking down the stairs.

I'm in a better mood now. I'd never thought Barnett's presence would make me feel better but it did. He really is a man full of surprises. But I really appreciate what he did tonight. Maybe under that punk rock style of his, there's actually a good heart.

Ray Barnett is turning out to be a really good friend and surprisingly enough he's always there for me, to talk, to listen or just hang out. Those are the little things that make life worth living.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Good. See that little button down here? Press it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. Thank you so much for your reviews guys. Honestly they really do make my day! This is a little short, I know, but I'm kinda busy with school, final exams you know. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Just one last patient and I'm out of here." I say picking up my last chart of the day.

"You're gonna examine, treat and dispo this patient in ten minutes?" Ray asks, raising his eyebrows.

"You're keeping close track of my schedule now?" I ask with a grin.

"I have to." I raise my eyebrows at him. "I'm taking you out to dinner so my schedule has to match yours." He says with his trademark smirk.

"Excuse me? You're taking _me _out to dinner?" he nods. "Who said I wanna go?"

"Don't you?" he asks putting an innocent face. I again raise my eyebrows at him. "My treat." I think about it. Dinner with Ray? "C'mon, Abby, you know you want to." He insists with a smile. Ok, this is just a meal with a friend. There's nothing to it.

"Ok, but this is just dinner. It's going no further than that." I say.

"Of course not." He says. I roll my eyes at him.

"Meet you in the lounge in ten?"

"Doubt you're gonna street this patient this fast."

"Wanna bet?" I say with a smirk.

"Twenty dollars?" he says offering his hand for me to shake.

"You're on." I say shaking his hand.

It's been a few weeks since that episode on the roof. Ray and I are getting closer as friends. He's really fun. We've been having lunch and coffee together and that was enough to start the rumor mill again. It's been just coffee and an occasional lunch. This is actually the first time he asks me out to dinner, though. But I don't think he asked me out, asked me out. This is gonna be just dinner with a friend, nothing more. Or it _was_ gonna be. My patient needs a full work up and a million exams. This is gonna take forever. Damn. Guess I'm not having dinner with Ray after all.

I go into the lounge and find Ray on the couch reading medical journals. He looks up at me with a smirk.

"You're late." I roll my eyes at him and sit down next to him.

"Here's your twenty bucks." I say handing him the money. "My patient needs a full work up. Rain check on dinner?" I ask leaning my head back on the couch, closing my eyes. I'm tired.

"You want me to wait? I can wait until you're finished with this patient." I open my eyes and smile at him. He's sweet.

"No, go home, get some rest. We'll go out to dinner some other night, ok?

"Ok. See you tomorrow?" he asks getting up.

"Yep. Bright and early." He chuckles putting his jacket on and closes his locker. I get up and head to the door.

"Night, Dr Lockhart." He says.

"Good night, Barnett," I say pushing him out the door as we leave the lounge. Some nurses look at us oddly, probably wondering what we were doing in the lounge alone. Great. Here we go again…

So the rumor mill really is back at County. Everyone keeps looking at me and Ray funny. I didn't mind at first but this is getting really creepy, not to mention annoying.

I'm in the lounge finishing some charts when Susan walks in. She puts her stethoscope on the table and goes over to the coffee machine to pour herself some coffee. Then she sits on the couch and looks at me for a minute.

"What?" I ask. She's freaking me out staring at me like that.

"I've heard some interesting rumors." She says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really? About what?" I ask even though I know what this is about.

"About you and Barnett." She says

"Oh."

"Isn't there anything you'd like to share with the audience?" she asks excited.

"No." she gives me a look. "There's nothing going on between me and Ray, Suse. You should know better than to believe those stupid rumors." I say shaking my finger at her.

"I do know better. That's why I came to you first." She says with a smile. "So there really is nothing going on?" I shake my head in the negative.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I say with a grin.

"Too bad." She says. "Because he is kind of cute." I look at her and laugh. "What? He is!" she says laughing.

"Don't let Chuck hear you saying that." I say. She laughs.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asks throwing her cup in the trash.

"Going out." I say trying to end it at that. But it's never that easy with Susan.

"Oooh. Hot date?" she asks grinning.

"Not exactly. It's hardly a date at all." I say.

"Oh. Who are you going out with?" she asks. Oh boy. That's exactly the question I was avoiding. I take a deep breath.

"Ray." I say and she bursts out laughing. "What?"

"And there's nothing going on, huh?" she says, her eyes sparkling with amusement. I glare at her.

"No! There is nothing going on! We're just friends!" I say annoyed. Great. Now they'll have something more to gossip about.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Good. See that cute little button down here? Press it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I was surprised I got so many. Thank a lot guys. So here's chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

I walk out of the hospital and find Ray sitting on a bench. He's go this heavy coat and gloves on because it's really cold tonight. The snow falling slowly from the sky makes everything look so peaceful as I walk over to where Ray is.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask sitting next to him. He cocks his head and smiles.

"Hello to you too." I grin and smack him on the back of his head. "Hey!" he looks at me in mock surprise.

"Hi."

"I was waiting for you." I raise my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"You do know that it's much warmer inside the hospital, don't you?"

"I like winter. I was just enjoying the scenery." I smile.

"So where are we going?" He looks at me.

"What do you feel like eating?"

"I don't know. Italian maybe?"

"Sounds good to me." he says getting up and then offers me his hand. I hold it pulling myself up.

He keeps my hand in his as we walk down the street. I am suddenly very aware of how close we're standing to each other as we wait to cross the street, but I just brush the thought away by thinking that it's very cold and I can really use the heat coming from his body.

"Here we are." He says opening the restaurant's door for me. I take off my coat and then turn around to check the place. It seems pretty nice, warm (which is very important because it really is cold outside.), cozy, even romantic in a way.

The waiter takes to a table and gives us the menu. We order and the waiter person leaves, so we're finally alone. Not that that matters.

"So what do you think?" Ray asks.

"It seems very nice. Let's see the food." I say with a smirk.

"It's good, trust me." I roll my eyes at him.

"How many girls have you brought to this place?" I ask. He gives me that smirk.

"A few."

"As in so many that you've lost track?" I ask laughing.

"Gee, you think highly of me don't you?"

"Oh yeah." I say laughing.

It's 3am and there isn't a single soul on the streets as Ray walks me home. The snow falls slowly from the sky as we go, just enjoying each other's company. I had a really great time tonight. We talked about everything and we didn't even feel the hours passing us by.

"I can't believe we stayed this long. God, I'm on again at 7!" I say. Ray chuckles.

"See, time flies when you're with me." I roll my eyes at him.

"You're too cocky for your own good.

"Yeah, yeah, but you love me anyway." I laugh at this.

"I'm not so sure about that." I say shaking my head climbing up the steps to my apartment.

We stop by my door and I fight to find my keys in my purse. Ray leans against the wall and I can feel him staring at me. I finally find my keys and open the door. Then I turn to Ray and lean against the wall too.

"I had a great time tonight." He says with a soft smile. I smile back.

"Me too. Thanks for dinner, Ray." I say. He reaches out and pushes my hair away from my face, his hand brushing softly on my skin.

"My pleasure. We should do it again." He says.

"Sure, I'd like that." I say smiling. I look up at him and our gaze locks. I can't look away and, weirdly enough, I realize that I don't want to.

I see him getting closer, leaning in, his eyes never leaving mine. His lips are an inch away from mine and I can't do anything. I just can't bring myself to move. My eyes are locked on his. He caresses my cheek with his thumb and then closes the gap between us.

The second his lips touch mine, a rush of adrenaline flows through my body in light speed. It's a soft kiss at first but as I put my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me, the kiss deepens. Our tongues now dancing together seem to fit perfectly. I can feel his arms around my waits pulling us even closer together.

What am I doing? I suddenly ask myself but the question is quickly forgotten as his hand slips under my shirt and he starts to caress my bare skin. A moan escapes my lips without my permission. I don't care. This is Heaven. I never thought Ray could be this good at kissing. But wow, major wow. My thoughts are totally gone just with a kiss. Just imagine what he'll make me feel with something else.

We break the kiss eventually because breathing becomes necessary. We look into each other's eyes breathless. Ray rests his forehead on mine.

"Wow." He says after a minute. I smile and blush slightly. "Just… wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I say and he chuckles.

"That was…"

"Amazing." I finish for him. I can't stop smiling. He gives me a light kiss.

"Yeah, you're amazing." He says and kisses me again.

"Flatterer." I say. "So much for not going any further than dinner huh?" I say in between kisses.

"Yeah, well, I guess it didn't go everything as planned." He says running his hand up and down my sides. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing." I say enjoying the feeling of his hands on mean.

"Wanna go out to dinner?" he asks. "But this time as a real date." I smile.

"Sure." I say leaning in and capturing his lips with mine. It feels so good to kiss him.

"What time did you say you're on tomorrow?" he asks only brushing his lips lightly on mine.

"Seven. You?"

"Same. Wanna meet for breakfast?"

"Six-thirty?"

"It's a date, Dr Lockhart." He says smiling and kisses me again.

"Abby?" A really sleepy Neela shows up behind me. I turn around. Ray has his hands on my waist under my jacket so I don't think she can see what's really going on here. "Where were you? I was worried." I smile at her. It's sweet that's she's concerned.

"Ray and I went to get something to eat." I say. I don't really have to tell her everything now.

"Until 3am?" she asks skeptically.

"We kinda lost track of time." Ray says. "I should get going. It's really late."

"See you tomorrow, Ray." Neela says and goes back to the living room.

"Night, Neela." He says and turns me around as soon as Neela is out of sight. "So, 6:30 tomorrow?" I nod and he kisses me. "I'll come pick you up."

"Ok, and uh, I think it would be best if we keep this quiet for a while." I say resting my head on his chest.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. They have enough to gossip already."

"Absolutely. We don't want to add up more fire, right?"

"Right." He says and captures my lips with his. "Night, Abby."

"Night." I say giving him one last kiss and then letting him go.

I close the door and drop my purse and keys on the table.

"What was that about?" Neela asks.

"What?"

"You went out with Ray?"

"We just talked over dinner."

"Yeah right. And what took him so long to leave?"

"We'll talk tomorrow ok? I gotta be up at 6." I say going to my room.

"Ok, but I want details tomorrow!" she calls out and I laugh.

"Night, Neela." I say pointedly.

"Abby!" she complains.

"Tomorrow!" I say and close the door.

_**A/N: Did you like it? Good. See that cute little button down here? Press it.**_


End file.
